popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Home.
Lyrics Japanese 　この街にはたくさんの宝物が眠っている 　ずっとこのまま変わらない大切な私のふるさと 　同じ広さのはずなのに都会の空は何故狭いのだろう 　星の見えない街があることなんて知らなかった 　そろそろ故郷の空が見たい頃帰ってみようかな… 　（星の見える空を見たいな故郷） 　便利なものは何一つないけれどそれでもいい 　此処に帰る場所があるそれだけでいい 　温もりがあるこの私のふるさと Romaji kono machi ni wa takusan no takaramono ga nemutteiru zutto kono mama kawaranai taisetsuna watashi no furusato onaji hirosa no hazu nanoni tokai no sora wa naze semai no darou hoshi no mienai machi ga aru koto nante shiranakatta sorosoro furusato no sora ga mitai koro kaettemiyou kana… (hoshi no mieru sora wo mitai na furusato) benri na mono wa nani hitotsu nai keredo sore demo ii koko ni kaeru basho ga aru sore dake de ii nukumori ga aru kono watashi no furusato English Translation Many treasures are sleeping in this town It has always been like this, my precious home town Even though it’s the same wide, I wonder why the city’s sky is so narrow I had no idea there is a city where stars can’t be seen It’s time when I want to see my home town’s sky soon, should I go home… (I want to see a sky where stars can be seen, my home town’s sky) There is nothing convenient here, but that’s fine I have a place to return here, that alone is fine A place of warmth, this home town of mine Long Version 　この街にはたくさんの宝物が眠っている 　ずっとこのまま変わらない大切な私のふるさと 　同じ広さのはずなのに都会の空は何故狭いのだろう 　星の見えない街があることなんて知らなかった 　そろそろ故郷の空が見たい頃帰ってみようかな… 　（星の見える空を見たいな故郷） 　便利なものは何一つないけれどそれでもいい 　此処に帰る場所があるそれだけでいい 　温もりがあるこの私のふるさと 　陽が沈みかけたオレンジの空に飛んできたトンボ見つけ 　子供達は夢中で走り追い掛けまわしている 　少年達を眺める瞳に幼い思い出映し出される 　（懐かしい光景重ね瞳に幼い記憶） 　そして私は大人になったけれど現在の自分が在る事 　それは育ててくれた人がいたからだと忘れずいたいと思う 　もう少し此処にいていいかな…もう少し星を見ていたい 　（このまま居たい大丈夫かな…このままずっと見ていたい） 　ずっと… 　便利なものは何一つないけれどそれでもいい 　此処に帰る場所があるそれだけでいい 　温もりがあるこの私のふるさと Long Romaji Long Romaji and Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. kono machi ni wa takusan no takaramono ga nemutteiru zutto kono mama kawaranai taisetsuna watashi no furusato onaji hirosa no hazu nanoni tokai no sora wa naze semai no darou hoshi no mienai machi ga aru koto nante shiranakatta sorosoro furusato no sora ga mitai koro kaettemiyou kana… (hoshi no mieru sora wo mitai na furusato) benrina mono wa nani hitotsu nai keredo sore demo ii koko ni kaeru basho ga aru sore dake de ii nukumori ga aru kono watashi no furusato hi ga shizumikaketa orange no sora ni tondekita tonbo mitsuke kodomotachi ga muchuu de hashiri oikake mawashiteiru shounentachi wo nagameru me ni osanai omoide utsushisaseru (natsukashii koukei kasane hitomi ni osanai kioku) soshite watashi wa otona ni natta keredo ima no jibun ga aru koto sore wa sodatete kureta hito ga ita kara dato wasurezuitai to omou mou sukoshi koko ni ite ii kana… mou sukoshi hoshi wo miteitai (kono mama itai daijoubu kana… kono mama zutto miteitai…) zutto… benrina mono wa nani hitotsu nai keredo sore demo ii koko ni kaeru basho ga aru sore dake de ii nukumori ga aru kono watashi no furusato Long English Translation Many treasures are sleeping in this town It has always been like this, my precious home town Even though it’s the same wide, I wonder why the city’s sky is so narrow I had no idea there is a city where stars can’t be seen It’s time when I want to see my home town’s sky soon, should I go home… (I want to see a sky where stars can be seen, my home town’s sky) There is nothing convenient here, but that’s fine I have a place to return here, that alone is fine A place of warmth, this home town of mine Spotting a dragonfly flying to the orange sky from the setting sun The children chasing it happily, running around and around Within the eyes gazing at the boys, memories of innocent days are projected (Nostalgic scenes one after another, recollections of innocent days) Then I became an adult, but the fact my current self is here now I don’t want to forget it was because there were people who raised me I wonder if it’s fine to stay here a little longer… I want to see the stars a little longer (I wonder if it’s fine to want to stay like this… I want to see them forever…) Forever… There is nothing convenient here, but that’s fine I have a place to return here, that alone is fine A place of warmth, this home town of mine Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of home. can be found on the pop'n music 12 いろは AC ♥ CS pop'n music 10 original soundtrack. *A remix of home. by kors k, titled home.(kors k Remix), can be found on the pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition album. It makes its debut in pop'n music peace. Trivia *'home.' marks cosmos's debut in BEMANI. **It also marks Seiya Murai's first collaboration with a BeForU member. *According to Seiya Murai, home. was recorded months in advance, but had no vocals due to not finding a singer who fits the song. He met vocalists Sayaka and Emi by chance. Music CommentMusic & Character page (Japanese, archived) The sister duo who grew up were surrounded by beautiful nature, their clear voices will invite you to their home town. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Sound Files home. home. (Long Version) References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Iroha Songs Category:Iroha AC Songs Category:Cosmos Songs Category:WORLD SEQUENCE Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs